La llave
by Fantasma de la niebla
Summary: Ha pasado un año desde su ultima batalla, ha llegado un nuevo enemigo, Michiru a Muerto, un nuevo amor para Haruka, nuevos aliados.


Wueno hola a todos, este va ser mi primer fic de esta serie n.nU, según como yo la llamo la serie de mi infancia -.

Bueno como dicen Sailor Moon no es mío y jamás lo será XDD.

_**La llave **_

**Capitulo 1**

**Aliados**

Las calles de la ciudad a la que habían llegado parecían bacías quizás, era por aquella lluvia que caía insistentemente y por el aparente frió que hacia, no sabia porque la habían mandado a ella, si sabían muy bien que su orgullo no le permitía pedir favores a la gente, además no se encontraba de ánimos para hablar con personas desconocidas y menos con niñas que seguramente serian unas tontas.

Haruka siguió caminando hasta llegar a una casa, junto a ella iba Artemis y una joven de cabellos verdes, un ojo azul y el otro como violeta, de piel blanca, delgada, de estatura media, de unos como 19 años de edad. Tocaron a la puerta de donde salio una adolescente de escasos 15 años de ojos verdes, cabello rizado y rubio, hasta la altura de su hombro; era delgada, de piel blanca y de estatura algo baja.

¿Colore? –la adolescente se quedo observando a ambas chicas.

Hola Marina, ella es Haruka y el Artemis –dijo señalando a cada uno de los correspondientes -¿Podemos pasar?

Claro pasen, pasen –trato de mostrar una sonrisa tranquila.

La sailor miro todo a su alrededor al entrar, la sala era algo pequeña pero bonita, parecía que ya había visto una antes, si ese era mas o menos el estilo de Michiru, sus ojos se le entristecieron, su querida Michiru había fallecido unos meses atrás y ni siquiera había sido victima de algún enemigo, sino que había sido victima de un asaltante y ella no había podido hacer nada para poder salvarla.

¿Desea tomar algo? –sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la chica de nombre Marina.

No, gracias –respondió la veinte añera de forma fría –Artemis podrías explicar las cosas por mí, no me siento muy bien en este lugar –la joven adulta salio del sitio.

Se sentó frente a las escaleras de la entrada, mientras dejaba que la lluvia cayera sobre ella, se sentía tan mal, esta batalla no la pelearía al lado de su amor más grande, ya había pasado un año desde su ultima batalla juntas, donde se había prometido estar a su lado hasta que la muerte las separara, y sin embargo nunca pensó que eso pasaría pronto. Dejo escapar algunas lágrimas, tenia que ser fuerte para poder seguir adelante, pues sabía que se volverían a encontrar.

Buscas a alguien –levanto su rostro pues dejo de sentir la lluvia sobre ella.

Lo primero que vio fue el uniforme de una chica, una falda negra con una blusa blanca, corbata negra y saco azul, después miro el rostro de aquella niña que no aparentaba mas de 14 años, era simplemente hermoso, con aquellos ojos color rubí, y su cabello era del mismo color de sus ojos, era un rojo intenso, rizado y largo, su cuerpo era delgado y aparénteme frágil, su estatura era media y su piel era de un moreno claro.

No me vas ha responder –el rostro de la pelirroja quedo a la altura del de ella.

Es-estoy esperando a alguien –dijo por fin reaccionando.

Ah ya veo –siguió cubriéndola con su paraguas –ten –le puso aquel accesorio en su mano –para que no te mojes en lo que esperas… aunque yo diría que seria mejor que esperaras adentro –le sonrió mientras abría la puerta –Por cierto me llamo Alexia –su cara sonriente cambio a cara de asombro en cuanto vio a Colore.

Alexia –dijo entusiasmada –hola pequeña

Colore ¿Qué haces tú aquí? –pregunto volteando a ver a Marina que salía con un gato blanco a su lado.

Ya nos vamos Artemis –pregunto Haruka levantándose.

Si Haruka –contesto el gato saliendo hasta llegar con la joven adulta.

Te lo explico adentro –le trato de dar una sonrisa tranquilizadora, pero se había visto mas falsa, que eso de en lugar de tranquilizar parecía preocuparla mas.

Bueno Marina, esperamos tu respuesta –la de las esmeraldas solo atino a asentir.

Nos vemos luego, y Marina recuerda cuidar muy bien a la pequeña Alexia –sonrió la bicolor.

Claro, siempre lo hago –le regreso la sonrisa de forma gentil.

Tu para…-estuvo a punto de regresarle aquella sombrilla, pero la pelirroja la detuvo.

Llévatelo, Colore no querrá compartir el suyo, así que es mejor que te lo lleves –le sonrió para luego entrar a la casa.

Al llegar al hotel Artemis y Haruka permanecieron callados, la chica dejo el paraguas en la puerta de la habitación, lo miro un par de veces, la dueña de aquello era demasiado bonita, entro a buscar algo de ropa para poder cambiarse, ese había sido un día algo agotador y nostálgico, pero así eran sus días desde aquello.

¿Crees que acepten? –pregunto el gato blanco.

No lo se –contesto la chica que terminaba de vestirse, para después sentarse en su cama.

Es que necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible, este enemigo si es fuerte y desea conseguir esa llave, nosotros debemos encontrarla antes que ellos, de lo contrario algo malo pasara –el gato se mostraba algo preocupado.

Es raro que no sepan nada –dijo la rubia –cuando la encontremos tendremos que…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Destruirme –dijo alarmada la pelirroja mientras Marina la sentaba en una silla.

Calma, eso no pasara, le dije que no sabia donde esta, además no solo nos buscaban para eso sino también para ayudarlas, este enemigo es muy fuerte y pretende adueñarse de todo el universo –hablo la rubia mientras Alexia parecía preocuparse mas.

¿Y piensas ayudarlas? –pregunto aun que ya sabia la respuesta.

Es mi deber –sus ojos se entristecieron, no quería perder a nadie mas de nuevo.

Ya veo… entonces yo iré contigo, además las chicas también Irán a ayudar a las sailors ¿verdad? Me muero de ansias de verlas –la otra chica se limito a sonreir, eso era lo que hacia tan especial a esa niña, su entusiasmo nunca moría.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&6

La mañana llego pronto, y los rayos de sol despertaron a la sailor que dormía aun, además de los insistentes toquidos que había fuera del cuarto, se levanto de la cama poniéndose su camisón para después dirigirse a abrir. En la puerta se encontró a las dos chicas de ayer cada una con una maleta.

Buenos días –saludaron ambas al mismo tiempo. Haruka se limito a dejarlas pasar.

Este... bueno –Marina comenzó hablar, estaba algo nerviosa –pues he tomado una decisión, las ayudaremos –dijo por fin con franquesa.

Que bien –Artemis se acaba de levantar de la acolchonada silla en la que había pasado la noche.

Mmm –se limito a hacer ruido la mayor.

¿Tú también eres parte de su equipo? –el gato se mostró interesado mientras se acercaba a Alexia que había tomado asiento en la cama.

Algo así, es decir, yo soy la que les da ánimos –contesto sonriente.

No tienes con que defenderte –hablo por fin la mayor que comenzaba a cambiarse.

¿Ah? Este… si, no tengo –contesto con la misma sonrisa de siempre.

Entonces no tiene porque venir algo inservible –su frialdad fue algo hiriente y su mirada aun mas.

Yo se me cuidar sola – la catorce añera se mostró molesta –no habrá problema, no necesitare de tu ayuda –su carácter era tranquilo, pero por alguna razón eso la había echo enojar, ella se había portado amable con esa chica no era para que la tratara asi, aunque alguien ya le había dicho eso tiempo atrás.

Pues yo solo dije la verdad niña, no necesitamos cargar con alguien más –la chica no cambio de parecer.

Pues…

Vamos chicas no peleen, desde entonces seremos aliados, los guardianes de los anillos y las sailors –dijo tratando de calmar las cosas artemis.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&6&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bueno hasta aquí lo dejo, ya se esta un poco pequeño y extraño, pero es algo que quería hacer desde antes. Espero que les guste y dejen r/r si les gusto y si no también XDDD


End file.
